onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neal Cassidy
“ | letzterauftritt = „ “ | episodenanzahl = 27 | darsteller = | sprecher = }} Neal Cassidy ist eine Nebenfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Er ist Henrys biologischer Vater. Sein erster Auftritt war in der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel. Sein Vater ist Rumpelstielzchen und seine Mutter Milah. Seine Stiefmutter ist Belle und sein Großvater Malcom (Peter Pan). Geschichte Vor dem Fluch Neal Cassidy hat Emma Swan in Portland kennen gelernt, als sie versucht seinen Wagen zu stehlen. Ihr ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er auf dem Rücksitz schläft. Neal überrascht sie, und fragt nach ihrem Namen. Er droht ihr, sie anzuzeigen. Dafür braucht Neal ihren Namen nicht. Emma nennt ihm ihren Namen und fragt, was nun. ''Er bietet ihr an mit ihm was zu trinken. Emma wird davon abgelenkt, als sie über eine rote Ampel fährt und hat dabei fast einen Unfall gebaut. Die Polizei fährt ihnen hinterher. Neal gibt Emma den Schlüssel, den sie einsteckt und fährt rechts ran. Neal gibt sich vor dem Officer als Fahrlehrer aus, welcher Emma unterrichtet. Der Polizei-Officer lies es bei einer Verwarnung. Neal gibt zu, dass der Wagen nicht ihm gehört, und er ihn geklaut hat. Nun geht Emma was mit ihm Trinken. Nach einiger Zeit erwarten Emma und Neal scheinbar ein Kind. Irgendwo im Nichts kauft Neal eine Karte, fragt den Kassierer nach den Weg und lenkt ihn ab, während Emma etwas von der Ware klaut. Neal klaut auch heimlich zwei Schokoriegel und einen Schlüsselanhänger. Ein Kunde hat ihn gesehen. Emma tut so, als ob ihre Wehnen einsetzen, damit Neal sie raus bringt, bevor er was sagen konnte. Neal und Emma sind im Wagen und man sieht das Emma den Babybauch nur vorgetäuscht hat. Neal schenkt ihr den Schwanenschlüsselanhänger. In einer Frühstückskaution schlägt Neal vor mal seßhaft zu werden. Emma ist einverstanden, doch sie fragt, wo sie leben sollen. Neal zeigt Emma eine Landkarte. Emma soll die Augen zumachen und wo auch immer ihr Finger landet, dort ziehen sie hin. Emma zeigt blind auf Tallahassee (Ort). Sie beschließen dort hinzuziehen. Später im Park zeigt Emma ein Fahndungsplakat von sich. Er erklärt, dass er mal in einen Uhrengeschäft gearbeitet hat. Der Besitzer war ein Trinker und hat ständig vergessen den Juwelier mit den Uhren abzuschliesen. Er hat die Uhren gestohlen, wurde aber von einer Sicherheitskamera aufgenommen. Neal kann nun nicht nach Tallahassee. Er will nach Kanada fliehen, kann aber Emma nicht mitnehmen, da es zum einen zu teuer wäre und zum anderen zu gefährlich ist. Emma schlägt vor, dass sie die Uhren, die im Schließfach am Bahnhof liegen, holt. Emma kennt man dort nicht. Sie könnten die Uhren verkaufen und gemeinsam doch noch nach Tallahassee fahren. Neal ist einverstanden. Als Emma den Beutel mit den Uhren geholt hat, macht sich Neal auf den Weg zu seinen Geschäftspartner, um sie zu verkaufen. Er wird verfolgt. Neal läuft in eine Gasse und wird festgehalten. Er lässt ihm los und stellt sich als August Wayne Booth vor, Emmas Schutzengel. Er will ihn davon überzeugen Emma aufzugeben. Neal will sich jedoch nicht von Emma trennen. August zeigt ihm den Inhalt seiner Kiste. Darin ist eine Schreibmaschine auf der steht ''Ich weiß das du Baelfire bist. Neal glaubt nun alles was August ihm sagt, auch über den Fluch, und dass Emma die Retterin ist, die alle beschützen muss. Neal verrät Emma an die Polizei und meldet sich nicht nehr bei ihr. Sie wird festgenommen und kommt ins Gefängnis. Später trifft er erneut August und teilt ihm mit, dass er nicht will, dasa Emma für ihn im Gefängnis sitzt. August kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass das notwendig ist, damit Emma ihre Aufgabe erfüllen kann . Neal gibt ihm Geld und den Schlüssel vom Wagen, den er Emma schicken soll. August wird Neal eine Nachricht schicken wenn der Fluch gebrochen ist.(,, )'' Während des Fluches Neal hat eine Wohnung in New York Manhattan gefunden. August verwandelt sich langsam wieder im Holz. Das bedeutet, dass Emma nun im Storybrooke ist. Bevor er dorthin fährt, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Emma ihrer Bestimmung nachgeht und den Fluch bricht, trifft er sich mit Neal in New York. August will Neal informieren sobald der Fluch tatsächlich gebrochen ist. Neal macht sich Sorgen darüber, dass sein Vater wieder seine Erinnerung bekommt und ihn suchen wird. Tamara hat das Gespräch mit angehört. Nachdem August verschwunden ist, geht sie zu Neal und tut so, als ob sie ihm ausversehen anrempelt. Neal hat dadurch Tamara Kaffee über die Bluse geschüttet. Er gibt ihr seinen Schal und sagt ihr, sie kann ihn anrufen oder behalten. Sie hat Neal angerufen und seitdem kommen sie sich näher.(,, ). Nach dem Fluch Einige Zeit nachdem der Fluch gebrochen wurde, und Neal mit Tamara verlobt ist, erhielt er während er in seine Wohnung geht eine Postkarte von einer Brieftaube. Die Postkarte erhielt er von August aus Storybrooke. Auf der einen Seite steht der Uhrenturm von Storybrooke, und der Satz, Welcome to Storybrooke. Auf der anderen Seite steht Broken dt Gebrochen.(,, )''.'' Mr. Gold, Neal's Vater, sucht währenddessen seinen Sohn in Manhatten und hat Emma und Henry bei sich. Neal findet heraus, dass er Henry's Vater ist und geht deshalb nach Storybrooke. Danach kommt seine Verlobte Tamara, Emma ist skeptisch ihr gegenüber. Als David, Mary Magret, Emma und Neal, Regina suchen, wird Neal von Tamara angeschossen, welche ihn nie geliebt hat und immer nur gelogen hat. Sie wirft eine Zauberbohne auf den Boden, durch dieses Portal kommt Neal in den Märchenwald. Davor erklären Emma und Neal sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe. Im Märchenwald begegnet er Aurora, Mulan und Prinz Phillip. Er versucht im alten Schloss seines Vaters heraus zu finden wo Emma ist. Mit Robin Hoods und Mulans Hilfe schafft er es nach Neverland und macht sich dort sofort auf die Suche nach Henry, welcher von Peter Pan entführt wurde. Mr. Gold/Rumpelstilzchen hilft Neal Henry zu finden, doch als Neal herausfindet, dass Rumpel eigentlich Henry töten möchte. Doch Pan findet Neal und Henry und nimmt Neal gefangen. Es gelingt Emma, Captain Hook, Charming und Snow Neal zu befreien. Nachdem die Gruppe vermeintlich Henry geredet hat und Peter Pan in der Büchse der Pandora gefangen genommen haben, segeln sie mit der Jolly Rogers zurück nach Storybroke. Dort stellen sie fest, dass Pan heimlich vor seiner Gefangennahme seinen Körper mit Henry tauschen konnte und nun einen neuen Fluch ausgesprochen hat. Nach dem die Körper zurückgetauscht wurden, kann der Fluch nur aufgehalten werden, indem auch der alte Fluch rückgängig gebacht wird und Rumpelstilzchen Pan tötet. Das geht aber nur, indem er sich selbst opfert. Emma und Henry verlieren ihre Erinnerung und leben nun mehr in New York. Alle anderen wurden in den Zauberwald geschickt und sehen sich nun mit Zelena, der bösen Hexe von Oz, konfrontiert, die Reginas Schloss eingenommen hat und auf Rache gesinnt ist. Neal glaubt, dass sein Vater noch lebt und sucht nach einer Lösung ihn zurückzuholen. Gemeinsam mit Belle sucht er in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss nach einem Hinweis. Dort treffen sie auf Lumière, ein in einem Kerzenleuchter gefangen Mann, der ihnen widerwillig hilft, da es Rumpelstilzchen war, der ihn dereinst verfluchte. Die finden in einem Buch den Schlüssel zur Gruft des Dunklen und machen sich auch den Weg dorthin. Allerdings war es nur ein Trick von Zelena, mit der Lumière zusammenarbeitet. Als Neal den Schlüssel verwendet kann er Rumpelstilzchen zurückholen. Jedoch ist der Preis für diesen Zauber sein eigener Tod. Nun erscheint Zelena, die mit Hilfe des Dolchs über Rumpelstilzchen befehlen will. Damit Neal nicht stirbt, absorbiert Rumpel mit einer letzten eigenen Handlung den Körper von Neal. Nun teilen sich beide einen Körper und können abwechselnd die eigene Gestalt annehmen, wobei sie die Stimme des anderen in sich hören. Zelena befiehlt Rumpelstilzchen Belle zu töten, beide können aber von Lumière so lange zurückgehalten werden bis Belle davonkommen kann. Nach Zelenas Fluch befinden sich alle wieder in Storybroke. Jedoch ohne Erinnerung an das letzte Jahr im Zauberwald. Während Hook vorher fliehen könnte und mit Hilfe eines Erinnerungstranks seine Erinnerung behält und Emma in New York besucht und zurückholt, ist Neal verschwunden. Erst als Emma zurück ist und sich mit Belle auf die Suche nach ihm macht, taucht er wieder auf. Jedoch quälen ihn immer wieder starke Schmerzen und die Stimme seines Vaters. Belle findet unterdessen heraus, dass Neal den Schlüssel benutzt haben muss und demnach eigentlich tot wäre. Daraufhin bricht Neal zusammen und verlangt von Emma ihre Magie einzusetzen um die Körper von Neal und Rumpelstilzchen zu trennen. Das bedeutet zwar seinen eigenen Tod, aber Emma brauche laut Neal seinen Vater mehr, da nur er zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Identität der bösen Hexe kennt. Emma erfüllt ihm den Wunsch und Neal stirbt in ihren Armen. Später benennen Snow und Charming ihren Sohn nach Neal. Wissenswertes * Das Lied, das er auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung auf seinem iPod hört, ist "Charley's Girl" von . * In seiner Wohnung gibt es ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Cleaner and Hatters" (dt. Reiniger und Hutmacher) * Sein Name kommt wahrscheinlich von dem Dichter und Mitglied der Beat Generation , der die Hauptinspiration für den Charakter Dean Moriarty in s Roman On the Road war. * Der Traumfänger, der in seiner Wohnung hängt, wurde ihm von Emma geschenkt. * Laut seinem Fahndungsplakat wurde er am 23. März 1977 in New Jersey geboren. Das heißt, dass er 2001 23 oder 24 Jahre alt war als er Emma traf, die zu der Zeit 17 oder 18 war. * In der offiziellen Pressemitteilung von ABC zu „ “ wurde sein Nachname Cass'a'''dy geschrieben, aber auf dem Fahndungsplakat, das in der Episode zu sehen ist, wird er Cass'i'''dy geschrieben. Auftritte en:Neal Cassidy es:Neal Cassidy fr:Neal Cassidy it:Neal Cassidy pl:Neal Cassidy ru:Нил Кэссиди sr-el:Nil Kesidi Cassidy, Neal Cassidy, Neal Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Dunkle Zauberer